


Feel

by Editors_Are_Underrated



Series: Nonsensical blabbering (aka poems) [2]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editors_Are_Underrated/pseuds/Editors_Are_Underrated
Summary: I guess I wrote this because I have a hard time figuring out what I'm feeling sometimes and I think I may have depression??? I'm not really sure but I hope people like this?
Series: Nonsensical blabbering (aka poems) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816636
Kudos: 1





	Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1:30 am and I didn't show it to anyone before posting, so if you find any spelling or grammar errors, please point them out because I stan constructive criticism and editing. Please don't throw hate at me because I may act confident and chill but I'm an insecure wombat with no chill whatsoever.

Am I feeling nothing or everything?  
A little or a lot?  
Some things or other things?  
Good things or bad things?  
Do I even feel at all?

Do I feel some times or all times?  
This time or that time?  
Night time or day time?  
Good times or bad times?  
Do I even feel at all?

Do I feel for her or for him?  
For that or for them?  
For me or for you?  
For many or for few?  
Do I even feel at all?

Do I feel when I alone?  
Do I feel when I'm with others?  
Do I feel when others feel?  
Do I feel _like_ others feel?  
Do I even feel at all?

Do I even feel at all?  
I cry when there is joy or sorrow,  
I laugh when there's amusement.  
I broil when there's upsetting moments,  
I frown when there's displeasure.

I am unsure of what I feel at times,  
I am unsure if I feel at all.  
But one thing's sure that I know now,  
I'll feel, no matter what.


End file.
